The present disclosure relates to a container for centrifugal separation used in rotation-type centrifugal separation and its production method.
Conventionally, centrifugal separation apparatuses, which centrifugally separate each component of a sample such as blood in a container, were known. As such centrifugal separation apparatuses, there are so-called revolution-type centrifugal separation apparatuses and so-called rotation-type centrifugal separation apparatuses.
FIG. 13 is a schematic diagram illustrating the configuration of a revolution-type centrifugal separation apparatus and its operation. As illustrated in FIG. 13, a revolution-type centrifugal separation apparatus performs centrifugal separation by revolving blood collection tube P1, in which blood BL and separation agent SA are stored, or the like with a closure set thereon. Specifically, each component of blood BL in blood collection tube P1 is centrifugally separated by rotating rotation shaft Q1 on which blood collection tube P1 has been set by motor M1. Accordingly, extraction of blood plasma component BP alone is possible.
Meanwhile, FIG. 14 is a schematic diagram illustrating the configuration of a rotation-type centrifugal separation apparatus and its operation. As illustrated in FIG. 14, a rotation-type centrifugal separation apparatus uses container P2 for centrifugal separation including an inclined inner wall that becomes higher from the center toward the outer circumference, and in which a retention part that retains a sample in the inside of the container is formed. Specifically, after blood BL is stored in the retention part in container P2 for centrifugal separation, container P2 for centrifugal separation itself is rotated by rotation of rotation shaft Q2 by motor M2. Centrifugal force induced by such rotation of container P2 for centrifugal separation separates each component of blood BL and separation agent SP that has been stored in advance in container P2 for centrifugal separation in such a manner that deposits are formed, in order from a component having lowest specific gravity, from the inner circumference toward the outer circumference. Then, when the rotation of the container for centrifugal separation is stopped, generally, a component having low specific gravity (blood plasma component BP) closer to the inner circumference exfoliates from the deposits, and is retained at a bottom of the container for centrifugal separation.
In the revolution-type centrifugal separation apparatus, a distance of movement of blood cells is generally long. Therefore, a relatively long time is required to separate a blood plasma component and blood cells from each other. In contrast, in the rotation-type centrifugal separation apparatus, a distance of movement of blood cells is short. Therefore, it is possible to shorten the length of time for centrifugal separation. Further, the rotation-type centrifugal separation apparatus has a merit that reduction in the size of the apparatus is possible, compared with the revolution-type centrifugal separation apparatus.